Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus for a compact, multi-purpose fitness device having an abdominal exercise wheel configuration in one aspect, and a method for assembling and disassembling the same.
Description of Related Art
A pervading theme in American society is health and wellness, one such component of which is fitness. Fit people are less likely to be obese, which reduces the risk being afflicted with a number of health-related maladies, such as heart disease, stroke, high blood pressure, and diabetes. Studies have shown a number of psychological and cognitive benefits as well. As a result, fit people also tend to live longer.
Exercising promotes fitness. Currently, the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention recommends that adults strive for at least 150 minutes of moderate-intensity aerobic activity and muscle-strengthening activities each week. Many Americans fall woefully short. As people age, lifestyles tend to become more sedentary. School activities and hobbies are replaced by long commutes and jobs that may require hours spent seated in front of a computer monitor. After school sports and extracurricular activities are replaced by evenings in front of a television, and nights out in restaurants and bars. Decreased activity levels may also be the result of a lack of access to fitness equipment. Home gyms require a large capital investment, and oftentimes trips to the local gym require more of a daily time investment than is available. In addition, employees that travel for work may not be geographically proximate to a workout facility.